


A Keitor Xmas

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Short ficlets of Keith and Lotor spending their Christmas in different ways. (Posted this on tumblr on Christmas Day.)





	1. Mistletoe kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I had a nasty flu last week and still recovering from it so updates has been slow. I wrote this fic as a gift for my followers and readers over at tumblr. I am able to sit long enough that I won't fall asleep from my medicines. lol.

“Keith, why is the Blue and Green Paladin hiding their smiles from afar?”

Keith looked up from his reading and turned to his sitting partner.

“They must be up to something.”

“Then why is the Yellow Paladin looked petrified while standing behind us and holding a tiny green and red berry plant over our heads?”

“What?” Keith followed his partner’s line of sight and saw what he was talking about.

Everything clicked in his mind with a loud groan. He could hear faint whispers of apology from the plant handler.

How in the vast region of space did they find a blasted carbon copy of a mistletoe?

Hunk was talked into being the instigator with Lance and Pidge as the masterminds.

“Lotor.”

The moment his blue eyes went down to meet violet eyes, he blinked.

Their lips met.

One second went by then two.

Lotor continues to blink until Keith pulled back. It was a whole 15 seconds.

“Merry Christmas, Lotor.”

Keith sat back on the sofa and returned his attention to his reading as normal.

Lotor just stared and slowly turned his attention at Hunk who just gave him a shoulder pat.

“I can tell you more about our Earth customs over a nice hot pepperminty chocolate drink and blue crystalline candy rock cane.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Arrested Engagement

Lotor quietly cleared his throat while his eyes continued to stare at his beautiful partner who was fixing his tie. He could stare all day.

“You think they will like me?”

“Hm?” as Keith tugged lightly on the longer piece of the tie and adjusting the knot. “I’m sure they do if they like to interrogate you.”

He gave a deadpan look.

“Honestly Keith, your family is really something and definitely weird.”

Keith smiled and smooth out the wrinkles of the tie.

“How you think I met you then?”

Lotor chuckled on the fond memory.

“Nothing says like ‘go out with me’ with a good slap on the wrist with shiny handcuffs and be falsely accused because of my good looks.”

Keith gave a light punch on Lotor’s chest, but grabbed it before contact as he pulled his hand up close to his lips and kissed his fingers. His cheeks went pink and looked away like a shy person.

“But at least I got a beautiful partner out of that crazy incident.”

“I am still sorry about that.”

“Not your fault when you are doing your job. In the end, I got my cousin involve to deal with the main troublemaker.”

“I can’t believe you are related to Allura.”

“And I can’t believe her handsome fiancée have a pretty brother.”

Keith stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

“We can do our little fun time after dinner with the family. Let’s get this over with so I can have you all to myself for Christmas.”

“You are so greedy.”

“With you?” His hand placed over his own chest. “Always beautiful.”

“You are too much.”

“I know. That’s why I will continue to smother you like no others.”

Keith laughed. Lotor smiles as he pulled Keith into an embrace. Keith smiled and snuggled in the warm embrace.

This year’s Christmas had ended with kisses under the mistletoe, one fainting father and a new engaged couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
